


An Inkopolis Advent

by EcoWrites



Category: Splatoon
Genre: Christmas, Christmas Eve, Christmas Fluff, Christmas Party, F/F, Gen, Worldbuilding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-23
Updated: 2021-02-21
Packaged: 2021-03-15 04:01:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 8,496
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28932156
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EcoWrites/pseuds/EcoWrites
Summary: Slice-of-life style collection set in the Squidmas season after Ink and Oceans Part 1. Betting against the weather, Goji and Marie plan their first true vacation together. Kiyo and his team celebrate after the Squidmas Splatfest. For the first time in her life, Sera finds a reason to love the holidays.
Relationships: Marie (Splatoon)/Original Character(s)
Kudos: 7





	1. Best-Laid Plans

**Author's Note:**

> A very late Christmas special! There's only a loose plot here. I wrote a few scenes to spend a little time with old friends, and it kept growing. There are multiple perspectives as Goji, Kiyo, and Sera navigate the last days leading to Squidmas.
> 
> I hope you enjoy this little slice of Inkopolis life to start 2021. My best wishes to you in the new year!

_-Two days to Squidmas-_

Goji felt like a fool. For the third time she emptied her suitcase, switched shirts and counted socks. Nothing fancy, Marie said, but they still disagreed on the meaning of _fancy._ Never mind the venue; Goji wanted to look decent for her first vacation with Marie since… well, the first real one ever. She hedged her bets with the outfit she wore to the party at the Boatswain Hotel. It would do. They would be in Manmei for only a day and two nights.

Nights.

Nowhere in her possession did she have anything fit for a girlfriends’ getaway. Even lounging in the room she’d be plain. Marie would have to understand.

Goji folded her new choices and repacked her bag. Around her neck went her treasured silver scarf – her mother’s gift from their last Squidmas together. She’d need it in Manmei’s cold, but she wanted its calming snugness more. Her medicine, counted and packed, wasn’t enough to stop her worries. One slip would ruin the trip. The rest of the holiday would be stained with regrets and awkward talks and – and –

_No. Stop._ She shut her eyes and counted ten breaths the way Dr. Sloom taught her. There was nothing to fear. In a few hours they would fly out, spend a beautiful day seeing Manmei’s sights, and return on Squidmas for dinner with Kiyo and Sera. Kiyo and his friends were staying with Lita for a post-Splatfest party, and Ruby promised the clinic would get along without her (“Take your trip and love it, baby girl. If you really want to make it up, you can cover New Year’s Eve.”).

Goji shut her suitcase and set it by the door. Marie would arrive in less than an hour. They’d get a quick lunch, go to the airport, hope for no delays and nothing forgotten or lost or – or the storm brewing in the north, or –

_Stop._

Ten more breaths.

Everything was packed and ready. The snow would sweep out to sea like the predictions said.

All would be wonderful. 

-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-

On the grey coast of Inkopolis, five fishing lines bowed in bitter wind. Serashura watched the bright dots of her bobbers ride the waves. From the shelter of her tent, she could reel catches from the surf into a tentacle’s reach. She only had to step into the wind to recast. Today’s harvest was good. Two coolers sat full already. She would run out of bait before she ran out of daylight, but it was just as well. She could only stand the uncommon cold so long. The sun, already lost behind clouds, would soon set. She had to be on the road by then.

When her pail of scraps was empty, she pulled in her lines and took her poles from their sandy braces. Last came the tent, and all balanced atop the coolers on a fat-tired wagon she bought – _bought_ with real earnings _–_ in the fall. It carried twice what the battered old market cart could hold and made quick work of dunes and stones. She was near the city’s edge as the moon set and high tide took the beach.

Abalone Street dressed for the holidays in its own rustic way. Colored lights twinkled on shop signs and windowsills. Weathered baubles hung from shrubs potted around a garden stand. Even on this frozen night, the market was _alive_. Sera had trouble weaving her load through a bustling, laughing, singing crowd. She wished Suvi would move her shop farther down the slope. A few cooks called out to her from their counters as she passed, but she proudly turned their offers down. She had a contract to fill.

Customers milled about under heaters at Jasmine Tide. A web of lights glowed overhead, casting faces of all shapes in purple and gold.

“Oi, Serashura!” Suvi waved behind her grill. “Just in time.”

Sera wheeled her wagon under the canopy and sat down on the chest freezer to wait for Suvi. Her lungs ached from effort in the cold, but she quickly warmed in the kitchen’s heat. A pleasant, tired fog fell over her with the smells of food.

In a break between customers, Suvi brought Sera a fresh, hot box of her favorite things from the menu. “When it got dark I was afraid ya’d come back frostbit. How d’ya feel? All right?” She tapped her chest.

Sera nodded. “I manage in the cold. It keeps the humidity down. I can breathe deep.”

“You know best. Jus’ don’t want ya strainin’ yerself out there. Or comin’ down with something again.”

“Goji worries too, but she says I am safe as long as my room stays warm and dry.”

“Ah, Goji. How’s she? Haven’t seen her or Kiyoza for weeks.”

“Goji is well. Happy. Kiyoza has been practicing his silly sport for a tournament.”

“The Squidmas party. That’s tonight, yeah?” Suvi chuckled and shook her head. “Let the kids play their time away, eh? You and me, we’re on our hustle.”

Sera missed the meaning, but Suvi spoke with such pride that she nodded in agreement. The nod became a yawn.

Suvi counted out her pay for the load of fish. “Here ya are, partner. Go home, warm up and get some sleep. Will I see ya before Octivus?”

“Yes. I have no plans.”

“Nothin’ at all?”

“Goji and Kiyoza invited me to Squidmas dinner, but I do not want to intrude long. They have so little time together, and Kiyoza has other friends too.”

“All yer shoppin’ done?”

“No. I will do it tomorrow.”

“Watch the weather. Been hearin’ that snow might hit us after all.”

“I will be careful.”

“And if ya get lonely on Octivus, ya know where to find me.”

“Thank you, Suvi. I will.” She said goodnight and headed home. The cold closed in away from the glow of Jasmine Tide. Sera pulled her lightened load down the hill to her building near the ports. Holiday spirit was thinner here, but scattered windows were humbly lit. The lobby desk was unattended when she and her fish-smelling wagon came inside. She hurried to the elevator and reached her room without meeting anyone along the way. She showered away the day’s salt spray and dug into her dinner with water on the stove for tea. Full and warm, swallowed in a cable sweater from Goji, she added the day’s pay to her savings beneath a kitchen drawer. Her contract with Suvi made life comfortable enough to set aside extra for gifts for Goji and Kiyoza. She couldn’t wait to see their faces when she wasn’t empty-handed on Squidmas. All she needed was courage to venture into the city and spend her little bundle.

-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-

Piranha Pit was brutal on winter nights. High floodlights cast the stage in swaths of white and sharp shadows, and mud mixed with ice on the ground. Kiyo struggled to keep his feet as he and Yuma pushed up the center of the playing field.

“Watch your flank!” Yuma warned. “That blaster loves the corners.”

“He’s on the other side. Look out ahead!”

The twin rollers burst from a streak of ink and slammed their dynamos down. Kiyo and Yuma bolted, but Yuma was a step too slow. He vanished under a wave of ink. The other roller squared up for a swing. Kiyo propelled himself off the upper level into deep darkness below. He inked ground and hid while his attackers with their heavy weapons rode the conveyor down. They reached the bottom and advanced side by side in the dark toward the spot where Kiyo lay. When they were just a few steps away he popped up and splatted the one in front of him. The other swung and missed. Kiyo tried to duck behind him but slipped on ice and fell into his own ink. His splattershot slipped out of reach. In low form he swam away from another dynamo strike and made for the conveyor. It was his only chance.

“C’mere!” the roller yelled. “It’ll only hurt for a second!”

Hiding again was impossible. Kiyo was cut off from his weapon and wouldn’t survive to toss a bomb. Cornered, he surfaced and found himself stuck in enemy ink. Dynamo raised, his opponent bore down.

Shots from above peppered the ground around him. Ink caught the other boy’s feet as he charged. His swing went wild and carried him over the low rail into the water for a splat. Kiyo looked up. Lita waved from the top level before ducking out of sight. He picked himself up, recovered his splattershot, and inked the lower deck before jumping to Omin’s position.

“Who’s up?” he shouted.

“Don’t know! Just cover me!” Omin kept his eye in his charger scope.

It was anyone’s match with less than a minute to play. The center was a patchwork of yellow and purple, but much of the stage was in shadow. Kiyo couldn’t see the ground below Omin’s vantage point. As he squinted at a platform’s outline, an autobomb arced from the darkness and scuttled toward Omin.

“Bomb!” Kiyo kicked the little robot back at its unseen owner and fired a burst after it, but he was too late. A blaster round knocked him down and forced Omin out of hiding. The blaster wielder swam up the side and sighted down at Kiyo. Kiyo was faster on his trigger, but the blaster only needed one shot. They splatted each other and spent the last seconds of the match respawning. Kiyo got one foot back in play when the whistle blew. He took a knee to wait for his teammates. Omin trotted up looking pleased.

“Saved my butt back there. Thanks. I made it count.” He pointed to a yellow streak on the map where he stopped the roller twins in their tracks. “I think we clinched it.”

“Nice shots. We’ll see.”

Yuma and Lita landed near them. Yuma was livid and muddy. “That bucket bitch was gunning for me. _Only me!_ ”

Lita put a solemn hand on his shoulder. “You were a good decoy, soldier. Your sacrifices won’t be forgotten.”

He brushed her off but forgot his anger as the match results came in: 52 to 48. They’d won.

“Want to end on that one?” Omin asked when they were back in the lobby. “It’s getting cold.”

Lita checked her phone. “I think we’re out of time anyway. It’s after 11:00. Look at the queues. Dad’s getting us in twenty minutes.”

Kiyo itched for one more match to redeem his poor performance in the last round, but his toes were still numb from the cold. A hot shower and dry clothes sounded as good as trying for one more win. The others already had their minds on cocoa, snacks, and movies at Lita’s. It would be a halfhearted fight. He followed them to the locker rooms.

“So Goji and Miss Oly are in Manmei together, huh?” Yuma asked him as they changed.

“Yep. Their flight landed this afternoon.”

“Man. Wish I was rich enough to take Akara on a Squidmas vacation.”

“You’re not even dating Akara,” Omin reminded him.

“If I was rich, she wouldn’t be so hard to impress!”

Omin sighed and changed the topic. “Goji and Oly aren’t there long, are they?”

“Today and tomorrow,” said Kiyo. “Then Goji wants to have a Squidmas dinner with Sera and me. Doesn’t leave much down time, but she’s excited. If she’s happy, I’m not complaining.”

“Are they flying home?” Omin pulled his coat on. “The forecast for the next few days is getting worse.”

“I guess they weren’t worried.”

“They’ll be fine,” Yuma said. “Hey, how’s Sera doing? You should invite her to Lita’s too.”

“She’s not big on parties. And I haven’t seen her for a while. She’s busy working.”

“Working where? She’s our age. We’re too young.”

“She fishes…” His phone chirped. “It’s Lita. Her dad’s here.” They shouldered their bags and met Lita at the lobby doors.

“Finally!” she groaned. “And you say girls take forever to change. I’m starving! Let’s go!”

The plaza rocked with holiday dance mixes. Lights around the speakers and stage flashed festive green, red, and blue. It was too cold for an outdoor show, but Callie and a host of friends emceed from the studio. The party was still at full speed, but most people clustered by shops and the heaters around food trucks to stay warm. The crowd thinned fast near the gates. The team’s ears rang in the quiet outside. Hale Basana waited for them with his SUV.

“Over here, gang!” He popped the hatch for them to drop their bags. Lita took shotgun, and the boys climbed in the back.

“What’s the final tally?” Hale asked.

“Nineteen and eleven,” Lita declared. “We kicked tail.”

“Which side did you pick?”

“Pumpkin Pie. So much better than Apple Pie.”

“ _Some of us_ had to put the team before personal feelings on that matter,” Omin said.

“Pumpkin pie and apple pie is the best they could do for Squidmas?” Hale tutted. “Themes these days…”

They chattered about matches and their sleepover plans as the city slid by outside, turning slowly to trees and lawns. Lita’s neighborhood sparkled in full holiday splendor. Her house was trimmed with white lights, and low lamps lined the walk. A dusting of snow would make it a snapshot from a magazine. They grabbed their gear from the trunk and went inside where Hale lit the fire and got ready to make cocoa and s’mores. While he waited his turn for the shower, Kiyo thought about texting Goji, but decided not to wake or disturb her. He hoped her silence since landing meant she was having fun. The holidays brought hard memories. Maybe being away from home for a few days would rekindle the spirit for both of them. 


	2. Cold and Hope

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sera sets out for last-minute shopping only to find herself unprepared and unwelcome in the teen fashion scene. After scrambling to change plans, Goji and Marie discover joy in the simplest moments.

_-Squidmas Eve-_

Morning in Manmei broke cloudless and red. Goji woke with the first light, nestled in her girlfriend’s arms and bulbs. She tried to doze, but early rising habits prevailed. She slid away from Marie and crept to the kitchenette to make tea. With a steaming mug in hand she went to the window to watch the sun peer over the offing. Thin rays through the blinds fell on Marie, still burrowed under the duvet. Sharing a bed far from the familiarities of home left Goji feeling giddily grown up. Nothing happened in the night; tired from the flight and an evening walk through town, they’d shared room service dessert and gone to sleep. She couldn’t define what had changed. Maybe nothing had, and things only looked different in the foreign light.

The sheets rustled behind her as Marie stirred. One bulb felt the empty space where Goji had slept. Goji padded back to bed and took Marie’s hand.

“Nn… Nocturne?” Marie blinked up at her. “All right? It’s early.”

“I’m okay. Come look.”

“Nnn…”

“Come look!”

Marie slipped out of bed and stumbled after Goji to the window. Goji opened the blinds wider. The sea glittered with rubies and diamonds from surf to offing where the sun hung like a ball on a great tree. Cold waves rolled on the shore below. Goji could hear their din through the window.

“It’s magical.”

Marie rested a cheek on Goji’s mantle. “Mhm. Worth getting up for.” They watched together for a few quiet minutes before Marie yawned. “Erm… but do you think we could get some more sleep? Big day…”

“A big day you’d sleep away.” She pecked Marie on the cheek and shut the blinds. They crawled back under the duvet. Marie’s silken robe shushed against the sheets. Goji wished she had more than plain pajama pants, but Marie gave her a sleepy kiss and hugged her too close to leave room for doubts.

-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-

Sera stood at the junction of Abalone Street and 4th Avenue, breath fogging in the cold. Her tentacles were tucked inside her hood, and though every sidewalk thronged with people pushing and rushing on their ways, not one paid her a glance. A left turn and a few streets would take her to Goji and Kiyoza’s home, but away from that familiar path the city was unknown. It would always be unknown unless she found the courage to explore.

_Go. Go, hatchling!_

When the blue walk-sign lit, she clenched her fists and plunged ahead. Staying close to the store windows where she wasn’t swept along, she peered through each in search of gifts. Nothing caught her eye until she spied bookshelves in the back of a colorful shop. She ducked inside into warmth, soft music, and shoppers’ voices.

On her way to the back, Sera passed spinning displays of pens and greeting cards, all sizes of drawing pads, and rows of paints locked in glass cases. She was trying to remember what sorts of stories Goji liked when she noticed the sign above the bookshelves read _Journals & Diaries. _As far as she knew, Goji did not keep journals, especially not rugged travel logs, food diaries, or glossy planners with senseless phrases on their fronts. But on the bottom shelf she found hardcover journals in a spectrum of colors. She picked one of the indigo closest to her friend’s ink. The price wasn’t bad, but she bet she could work it down.

The young Anemone at the counter smiled at Sera when she set her prize down. “Hi!” she chirped. “Just this tonight? Got a writer on your list, huh?”

“A reader, yes. I hope she likes this.”

“Aw – she can make up her own stories now. Your total comes to 21.49.”

“You would agree to 15 for me?”

The Anemone laughed. “If only, right?”

“If only…?”

“Oh… I’m sorry, hon, did you think it was on sale? Just regular price. You can put your card in the slot there. Or – do you only have cash? That’s fine.”

The sudden pity in the girl’s tone made Sera bristle. She handed over the bills and realized sickly why, even in the market, Goji and Kiyoza never tried to haggle.

“Have a merry Squidmas, hon!”

“You also,” Sera mumbled. Face burning, she left the shop and continued down 4th Avenue. She hadn’t gone far when the first wisps of the snow Suvi predicted landed on her face. She crossed the road with a clump of pedestrians and walked back along the opposite side. Where Kiyoza bought his video games she had no idea, but there were none to be seen here. Running out of options, she stepped into a bright three-story emporium of clothing and fashion. The sign above the door spelled out ROCKENBERG, which meant nothing to her, but she saw Kiyoza’s favorite colors scattered in the range.

Rockenberg was loud and made her wish for the atmosphere of the craft shop. Teenagers shouted to each other and snapped selfies with the displays. The store was stacked like a spiral shell; Sera peered up in wonder through glass floors at the upper levels. She followed the signs for boys’ clothes and hunted through tees, hoodies, hats, and shoes for something that reminded her of Kiyoza. She avoided eye contact until she climbed the winding stairs to the second level. Two girls and boy, all Inklings, stood in the way, talking and scrolling on their phones.

“Excuse me,” Sera said and tried to slip past them.

The boy looked her in the face and stiffened. “Are you lost?”

“No. Excuse me.”

“Then what’s a derelict like you doing here?” 

Sera scowled. “I am buying clothes, just like you.”

“ _Buying_. Okay. You need money to buy shit.”

“I have money!”

“Baz,” interrupted one of the girls. “Don’t make a scene. Just tell someone.”

“I’ve done nothing!” Sera cried.

“Then why’re you hiding your face in that hood?”

“I have nothing to hide from the likes of you!” Sera pulled her hood down and curled her tentacles, hooks flexing.

The boy called Baz snorted. “Go ahead. Do something.”

Other shoppers stared. A few aimed their phones at the confrontation. The girls ducked from the cameras and tried to pull their friend away.

He sneered at Sera like a shark. “Do something.”

Sera fled. She ran down the spiral stairs and dodged startled kids, bursting through the front door and yanking her hood up to vanish into the herd outside. Her scarred lungs burned from the sprint, but she pushed herself forward, looking over her shoulder all the way across 4th Avenue and down an Alley parallel to Abalone Street. She finally stumbled and crouched by a wall with her head between her knees.

When her vision cleared, she checked her pocket for Goji’s journal and walked on. It grew dark. Buildings cast the sidewalks in purple twilight broken by lit shop windows. People were easy to avoid here. Sera kept to the alley until it split in two. She took the right branch and emerged near the market. Never had she wished more for it to be open. Suvi would listen and understand, and would give her something to do to distract her from the anger and humiliation that boiled in her stomach until she thought she’d be sick. But there was nowhere to go but home and no company but her bedroom walls.

She went on into the dusk, leaving only snowy footprints behind.

-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-

Goji kneaded her bulbs on the bed while Marie paced the room, phone pressed against her ear.

“You’re telling me there’s not one seat on one plane – redeye, early morning, I don’t care. Check again!” Her hooks flexed in her suckers as the airline clerk spoke.

Goji could make out enough to know that her Squidmas plans were grounded with their flight. Snow beset Manmei shortly after sunset. It was now so thick that Goji couldn’t see the beach from the bedroom window.

“Just give me the earliest possible, whatever the price!” Marie snapped. “That’s too late. We need to be home by then!”

“Marie…” Goji shook her head. “Whatever it is, just take it.”

“I’m getting us home on time,” Marie growled, and went on arguing with the clerk.

Goji had enough. She grabbed her phone and left to call Kiyo from the hallway.

Music filled the background when he answered. “Hey, Goj!”

“Hi, bud,” Goji sighed. “Sounds like you’re still at Lita’s?”

“I am. Yuma and Omin had to go. What’s wrong? You sound worried.”

“I’m okay, but… I have bad news. We won’t be home tomorrow. Our flight was cancelled.”

“Oh.”

“It’s supposed to snow here through tomorrow morning. M- Oly’s trying to reschedule, but it’s not looking good.”

“Will you be back for Squidmas Day at all?”

“I hope so. I don’t know when. If you’re left alone I’ll feel terrible. I already do.”

He was silent for a moment. “It’s not your fault. There’s nothing you can do. I’ll see about hanging out longer here, and if not – um…”

“I’m so sorry, Kiyo. We’ll still do everything we planned.”

“Can Sera come over early?”

“Sera! She won’t know at all.”

“Unless I go get her early. She and I can hang out. She’s spent the night before.”

Goji hesitated. “Yes, but the two of you weren’t alone all night. I don’t know how I feel about that.”

“You’re not still afraid of someone coming after her, are you? She’s been here loads of times.”

“Not alone with you overnight,” Goji repeated.

“What difference does that make?”

“I didn’t hatch yesterday, little brother.”

“Aw, come on. Otherwise, she’ll just be alone too. That sucks.”

He was right about that. Already contrite about the botched plans, she felt guiltier for being leery. Mom would’ve vetoed his idea – probably. _But who am I to say?_ Surely, Lita’s father didn’t witness every minute of Kiyo’s visits there, and Goji never worried then.

“She could come to Lita’s too,” Kiyo suggested.

“Mm… All right. But only if she wants to. Don’t push it. And don’t go to find her if the roads are dangerous. She’ll have to forgive us.”

“It’s okay. Mr. B.’s car can handle it. Thanks, Goj. Will you tell me when you know when you’re flying home?”

“Of course. You’ll know as soon as I do. Kiyo… I’m really sorry.”

“Don’t worry. Just enjoy the extra vacation. You know, _alone_ all night with Oly?”

Goji’s cheeks warmed. “ _We_ aren’t fourteen and fifteen. You tell me what your plans turn out to be, got it?”

“Got it.”

“I love you, bud. Talk to you soon.”

Back in the room, Goji found Marie sitting the desk flicking angrily through her phone. “Any news?”

“There’s nothing until after Squidmas. 8:00 a.m. flight the next day.” Marie’s ink roiled. “I should’ve had backups. No – should’ve cancelled as soon as I saw the reports.”

“You wish we hadn’t come?”

“If I’d known it would turn into this mess…”

“You can’t control the weather, lovely.”

“I can think ahead.” Marie tossed her phone down. “I’m getting a shower.” She brushed past Goji’s outstretched hand and stalked to the bathroom.

Stung, Goji lay on the bed and sent Kiyo the flight time. She distracted herself with videos – anything to not think too far. She’d done so well, kept such control of herself that it felt bitter for the memories to be spoiled out of her hands. And there was still a prodding thought that Kiyo didn’t sound disappointed at all. Maybe he didn’t want her to feel bad. Maybe he would rather see Lita and Sera anyway.

 _Nonsense. Stop it. Stop it._ All she could control was her response to Marie right now, and that’s what she would do. _We will not spend Squidmas sulking._

Marie emerged some time later in a damp t-shirt and towel. She slumped in the recliner and spread all her tentacles behind her head to dry. Goji watched her scroll on her phone until she couldn’t stand the silence.

“Is this my fault?”

“What? Of course not.”

“Then why not talk to me?”

Marie’s ears dipped. “I don’t know what to say. You weren’t sure about coming here in the first place, and now you’re stuck with ruined plans.”

“Are you blaming yourself for the snow?” Goji rolled her eyes. “We trusted the forecast. This time it was wrong.”

“Don’t try to say you’re not disappointed. Kiyo will be alone for Squidmas because I convinced you to take a risk.”

“Come here.”

Marie looked up, then away.

Goji sat up then. “I said, get over here. Leave that,” she added when Marie tried to bring her phone.

Marie slunk to the bed and sat in a huff. “Sorry.”

“What for?”

“Everything.”

“No.” Goji leaned down into Marie’s view. “Do you know why I hesitated to come here? I knew you’d make everything perfect, and you did – down to the fireplace and the meals and the view, and you. But next to all that, there’s me.” Goji looked at her knees. “How easy would it be for one thought to land wrong in my head? You know how close I come sometimes. You might go to all the trouble only for me to ruin it.”

“Goji…”

“But it was silly to worry so much. I had a wonderful time. You gave me a dream holiday, and it was a relief not to hide like we have to at home. I have no regrets.”

“But Kiyo?”

“I do feel bad, but he’s all right. He’s not even alone. We’ll only be a day late.”

“You shouldn’t be late at all. I can’t believe you’re not angry.”

“Marie, look at me. We didn’t invite your mother along. Don’t talk to yourself like she would.”

“I’m not.”

“You are! ‘You needed backup plans!’” she said in her haughtiest Nagisa voice. “‘And backups for the backups!’”

Marie turned away to smile.

“I see that. You know I’m right.” Goji nudged her.

“I was sure this would make you – I mean, that it would cause… stress.”

“Not if we make the best of it.”

Marie threaded their fingers. “I don’t even have anything here for you to unwrap tomorrow.”

“Same here, you know. But I have a lovely gift right in front of me, if she’d only stop brooding.” She pulled another smile from Marie and kissed her cheek. When they stood, she shivered. “It’s getting colder. Can we order hot cocoa again? With the marshmallows like last time.”

“Whatever you wish.”

Goji turned on the fireplace and dialed room service while Marie changed out of her shower-wet towel. She was still behind the dressing screen when Goji hung up.

“It’ll be here in a few minutes. You okay back there?”

“Just getting cozy.” Marie closed her bag and stepped out in her robe, loose for an intimation of lace underneath. Her untied bulbs reached her knees and swayed with her as she moved. Longing swelled in Goji’s heart.

Marie sat back down on the bed. “I’m sorry I was angry. You’re right. We should make the best of this.”

“We already are.” Goji tried to focus on Marie and not on how she must look – _like I rolled out of a dorm into bed with a goddess._

“Are you sure you’re all right?”

Goji nodded, though her shade showed her doubts. “You’re gorgeous.”

Marie leaned closer and slid a bulb around Goji. “And I could get lost in these eyes.”

Her touch was warm, her voice low and sweet – the voice that sang for millions but purred for only one. _For me. Still for me._ Goji kissed her. Lightly, then deeper. Arms around her neck. She was lifted and laid softly on her back, looking up at Marie who was breathless and flushed as she felt she must be. Fear clawed at her. They’d never gone past this point before. This moment was new. _She wants more. I want more._ Sound like waves rushed in her ears. Her fingers paused on Marie’s robe sash. _What are you waiting for?_

The knock on the door made her squeak in surprise.

Marie grimaced. “Drinks are here.”

“I almost forgot,” Goji breathed. Her fingers quivered, but she needed air, so she got to her feet to answer the door. With hasty thanks she brought the tray back to bed to find Marie settled in the pillows. She sat and said sheepishly, “Sorry…”

“Don’t be.” Marie took her steaming mug. “Too fast?”

“Uh-uh.”

“Are you sure? You’re rippling.”

Goji stuck her bulbs under the duvet. “I just froze a little. And the interruption… I’m sorry.”

“Don’t be,” Marie said again. “There’s no hurry.” She turned on soft music and dimmed the bedside lamp until it slipped beneath the fire’s glow. “Can I hold you?”

“Please do.” Goji let Marie pull her close. Under the covers her bulb teased up Goji’s shirt tail to rest softly gently her.

Marie took a long sip of her cocoa. “It’s like heaven.”

“All of this is.” Goji smiled. Her heart had slowed; the panic-rush was far away and fading.

“You know I still feel guilty, at least for Kiyo.”

“He and Lita will party all night. They might even get Sera to join them.”

“Sera? Hmph. The life of any party.”

“Be nice. She’s a good kid.”

“I know, I know. At least Kiyo won’t be sitting by himself.”

“So don’t feel guilty. The way it worked out, I wouldn’t trade this for anything. Would you?”

“No.”

“Then…” Goji leaned in and kissed her again. Her lips were sweet. “Enjoy this with me. Please?" She curled closer and let thrills trickle through her with every brush of bulbs and hands. _I kept control._ And now here she lay without her heart sprinting away, feeling like she could burst with hope.

No gift could ever match this moment – being here, being close, being strong.


	3. Snowfall

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kiyo and Lita convince Sera to join them for Squidmas Eve.

_Squidmas Eve_

“It’s still farther down here?” Hale Basana squinted at street signs through the windshield. “All the way past the market?”

“All the way,” Kiyo said. “Then a right on Harbor Avenue.”

Lita pressed her face to the window, watching the darkened market pass. “I can’t believe we’re so close to the plaza. Look at all the food stalls! We need to come back when it’s open.”

Kiyo was glad the market was closed for now. Sera had nowhere to be but at home, and after a stop at his building on the way, two presents for her hid in the trunk. He’d looked forward to watching her open them for too long to let snow get in the way.

They reached the bottom of the slope and turned on Harbor Ave. Kiyo directed Hale to the public housing complex.

“You sure this is the place?” Hale looked up at the forlorn building.

“I know, but I walk down here to see Sera all the time. I’ll just be a minute.”

“Wait up.” Lita unbuckled her seatbelt.

“I’ll go. She doesn’t know we’re coming,” Kiyo replied.

“Try not to take long, okay?” Hale said. “Not a place to be wandering around. Can’t believe she lives here all by herself…”

Kiyo stepped out into cold silence. The snow lay deep except for a single plow trail through the lot, and the lights cast the mounds in tenuous mercury blue. The crunch of his steps seemed like the loudest sound for miles; even the thumps and creaks of the resting harbor were lost. He brushed snow from the call box at the door and pressed Sera’s button. 

“Yes?” came a cautious reply.

“Sera! It’s Kiyo.”

“Kiyoza? I expected you tomorrow. I have misunderstood?”

“No, but the weather messed up plans. Goji’s stuck in Manmei. I came to invite you over early, if you want.”

“Now? It is foul and cold.”

“We don’t have to walk. I drove down here with Lita. Her dad can drop us off at my place, or we could go hang out at hers.”

“You brought Lita here?” She muttered something he couldn’t understand. “I do not know. Come upstairs if you wish to talk. Only you.”

“Okay… Be right there.” 

Kiyo waved at Lita and Hale to wait and ran up the dim stairs to Sera’s floor. She opened the door when he knocked. “Hey!” he panted. “Oh, it’s warm in here.”

“There was no one else down there? No one in the halls?”

“No. Why?”

“Never mind.”

He followed her inside. “Sorry to rush, but we don’t have long. They’re waiting outside for us.”

“I did not say I would go. I have nothing for you, not to mention for Lita, and I am in no mood for first impressions. You would do best to leave me be.”

“You’ve talked to Lita plenty online. Did something happen? You sound upset.”

“I do?” she snapped. “Yes, something happened. I went about in the city to find presents for you and Goji. All I found was trouble.”

“Did someone hurt you?”

“No. Leave it.”

“Sera, what happened?”

“Do not make me relive it!”

Sera had never shouted at him before. It cut him like Goji’s rebukes, and he stood dumbstruck as Sera crossed her arms and hid her face with her tentacles.

Lita chose then to text him. [All good in there?]

[No. Hold on.]

“Just go,” Sera grated. “Enjoy yourself.”

“Come with us. Please.”

She looked up with one teary emerald eye. “I feel neither festive nor social.”

“Will sitting here by yourself make it better? I know what it’s like to feel like shit when everyone else is celebrating. But we came here because we want to celebrate with you. Even when I didn’t think I wanted them, the people who loved me never let me feel alone.”

“Those who loved you…” Sera murmured.

“Goji, Mom, my friends – they were there for me when I needed them. I’m here for you now. Lita’s here for you. Goji would be too, if she could be.”

Sera studied him as if she could spot any doubt hiding in his ink. “Lita’s father accepts my people? You trust him?”

“Wouldn’t come here with him if I didn’t. Mr. B’s the best. He’ll make you feel like his own kid.”

She wiped her eyes. “We shall see about that.”

“So you’ll come?”

“You should hope I do not regret it.”

He grinned. “You won’t. Promise.” He texted Lita while Sera filled a rucksack with extra clothes. Most of them were once his sister’s, as was the sweater Sera pulled over her head. He never saw the appeal of it until it fell on Sera’s shoulders.

Sera put on her coat and produced a handsome journal from the pocket. “I managed to find a gift for Goji, but not for you, as my trip was cut short. I know that is terribly rude.”

“It’s really not. Don’t worry about it.” He was dying to know what happened. “She’ll love that. You can wrap it at Lita’s if you want.”

“You are not hurt?”

“Nope. I’m just glad you’re coming. Let’s go before they leave us behind.”

Sera cast a long look around the room, so long that he thought she might change her mind. But finally, she turned off the lights and shooed him into the hallway. She led him downstairs and through the lobby but hung back when she saw Lita trotting across the parking lot, mantle glowing merrily in the dark.

“Sera! Hey, Sera!”

“Lita, easy-” Kiyo warned, but Lita ran past him to hug Sera.

“It’s _so good_ to meet you for real! Thanks for coming. It’s usually just me and Dad for Squidmas, but it’ll be a party this year! Do you celebrate Squidmas? Kiyo didn’t say.”

“Not on my own, but… It is good to meet you too. You are not cold?” Sera pointed to Lita’s short sleeves.

“Nope! Part Yanmenski, remember? We’re made for cold. Come on, Dad’s in the car.” Lita took off back across the snow.

“She is this happy to see me?” Sera whispered to Kiyo.

“Why wouldn’t she be? I always am.” Kiyo’s heart swelled. All the coaxing was worth the tiny, bewildered smile on her lips.

“Hey!” Lita called from the car. “Let’s go! I’m hungry!”

Kiyo opened the back door for Sera and climbed in after her. Their tire tracks were already half full of snow.

“Well, well, you found her!” Hale turned to introduce himself. “I’m Hale Basana; Lita’s dad. It’s a pleasure.”

“Serashura na Gazan. But, please, just Sera,” she said shyly. “Thank you for opening your home to me. I understand this is spontaneous. I hope it is not disturbing your traditions.”

“Not at all. We’re glad to have you. Lita’s friends are always welcome at our place.”

“And he always says I don’t have enough,” Lita said. “So now he can relax. Hey Sera, what’s an Octivus celebration usually like?”

“In the Valley, Octivus often passes without more than a special meal. For orphans like me, sometimes it was special in name only.”

“Octivus is the day after Squidmas, right?” Kiyo asked.

“Yes.”

“Dad, we should do that too!” Lita said.

Hale chuckled. “Goji’s picking them up that morning.”

“In the afternoon, yeah, but she could just stay with us too.”

“We’ll see what she wants to do when the time comes.”

Kiyo wished he’d thought of it. As much as he’d looked forward to time at home, throwing a last-minute party for Sera suddenly sounded better. Sera was already saying that no special plans were needed for her; that she was mostly indifferent to the holidays and was simply grateful to be thought of.

“You’ll be glad you came along,” he said, thinking of her gifts stashed in his bag. “You’re getting more than thoughts this year.”

“You have plotted something?” Sera groaned. “I wish I could give back in kind.”

“You are,” he said and smiled at her in the backseat shadows. “You’re here.”


	4. Belonging

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sera experiences her first Squidmas Day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Much late, so sorry! Stuff gets in the way sometimes. Enjoy!

_Squidmas Day_

Winter light was still faint in the sky when Sera woke on Squidmas Day. She lay for a long while in her sleeping bag cocoon as dream-fog cleared from her head. What she dreamed, she couldn’t recall, but it left vague unease behind. Sleep never came easily in strange places. She was warm without a heater rattling in the wall; the room was silent except for Lita’s soft breathing in bed above her. One luminescent bulb hung over the edge. The glow was calming, but Sera started to feel intrusive lying awake on the floor while Lita slept. She crept downstairs to wait for her friends to wake.

Alone, the house seemed even larger than it did the night before. Three families could sleep upstairs, and the kitchen looked able to feed them all. Hale and Lita had insisted Sera could help herself to anything, but eating others’ food without them was crass. She wandered into the living room and flipped the switch that lit the fireplace. The merry glow shined in baubles on the tree. Even the hearth was quiet and clean, framed in glass like a painting, missing the sound and smell of wood. Another decoration.

Water ran upstairs. Footsteps padded down the hall, and Kiyoza came yawning down the steps with his backpack on his shoulder. He went straight to the refrigerator and cracked open a can, and only saw Sera watching him when he shut the door.

“Oh – scared me. You’re up early.” He sat next to her.

“Early for you, maybe.”

“Worth it. Merry Squidmas.”

“Merry Squidmas.”

“So, glad you came along?”

“I am. Though I do not know what you and I will do today while Lita opens her gifts. There are… many. We watch?”

“She’ll probably wait until we leave. Maybe she and Mr. B. will do one or two to match yours.”

“Mine? But I am unexpected.”

“Not completely.” He pulled two silver-wrapped presents from his bag. “I wouldn’t invite you just to leave you out.”

Sera curled her tips to hide her warming cheeks. “I told you I’ve nothing for you in return.”

“It’s not about keeping score.” He put one of the boxes on top of the pile by the tree and offered the other to her. “Would you feel better opening one now?”

“I suppose so.” Sera took it from him. It was heavy in her hands. She pulled off the shiny paper to find an automatic reel for a fishing line. “Kiyoza…”

“Do you like it? I don’t know anything about fishing except what you tell me, so I asked around for ideas.”

“It is brilliant.” Sera searched for words. “I did not know such a thing existed. It will help me greatly. Thank you.” She felt like she should say more, or that he was expecting more. The house suddenly felt quieter still. “Erm. After the holidays you should show me where you find your games. There must be something you want.”

He beamed. “Sure. We’ll get drinks too and make a day of it.”

Sera nodded. She dropped her eyes to her gift again and wondered who gave Kiyoza such an idea.

“Hey, uh, you hungry?” he asked. “Mr. B. usually makes breakfast, but there’s easy food out there if you want something now.”

“We should not wait for them?”

“Nah. They’ll join later.”

Doubtful, but relieved to have something else to focus on, Sera followed Kiyoza to the kitchen. He finished his can of coffee and offered her another one from the refrigerator. It smelled wrong, but she took a sip.

“Ach! No, no. You may have it.” She pushed it into his hands. “That is sugar water with burnt coffee grounds! Oh, it hurts my teeth.”

He laughed. “Sure, it’s sweet. It’s an energy drink.”

“You called it iced coffee!”

“It is. Iced coffee and energy.”

“Now you say. You set me up.” She smacked his bulb.

“Kids!” said Lita sleepily from the stairs. “No fighting on Squidmas – Hey! You started without me? Come on, I’m not that late.”

“He said it was all right!” Sera cried. “It was only one. I am sorry…”

“Sera, I’m kidding. Kidding.” Lita gave her a playful bump. She shut the cabinet Kiyoza was perusing. “I woke up Dad. We’re getting real food soon.” 

The kitchen was soon bright and full of music and breakfast smells. Sera sat at the counter between Kiyoza and Lita eating her fill of pancakes.

“For hating sweet stuff so much, you’re using a lot of syrup,” Kiyoza teased.

“Sweet I enjoy. That ‘coffee’ was spoiled swill.”

Mr. Basana manned his griddle like a seasoned cook, easily keeping up with three appetites. “What’s your favorite meal, Sera?” he asked. “I’ve never made Octarian food.”

“I am used to taking what I can get. Most foods from my childhood were from the sea. Fresh scallops and mussels were treats – easy to farm and prepare.”

“The Octarian food in Inkopolis is from the South,” Kiyoza said, repeating what he’d learned from her. “They don’t have most of it in the Valley.”

“The waters and the land are more fertile in the South. We sometimes took payments of kelp and vegetables from ships on their way to Yanmensk. Those were rare luxuries, and they went to children who needed nourishment most. I got less as I grew up. It is strange to see them in the market, especially in winter.”

“Mussels and veggies? We could do that sometime.”

It sounded like an invitation to return. Kiyoza was right; Mr. Basana did make her feel welcome. He was also interested in her community and its connection to Yanmensk, yet never asked how she came to live in Inkopolis alone. She suspected Kiyoza warned him away from that topic.

After breakfast, Lita opened two of her gifts – both video games – and Sera unwrapped her second from Kiyoza: an insulated bottle with a built-in tea strainer. Seh was surprised again by his thoughtfulness and wondered if he’d noticed her struggling with her worn-out, salvaged pot. Tossing that away would be a relief.

One of Lita’s new games featured online match play. She and Kiyoza insisted Sera had to learn, and Sera soon found herself between them on the couch with a controller in her hands.

“It’s super simple,” Lita said. “You’re racing against the other players to get through the obstacle course first. _A_ is jump. Grab things with the right trigger. That’s it.”

“That’s not it,” Kiyoza argued. “Every minigame is different.”

“Ah, she’ll learn as she plays. That’s half the fun.”

They took turns to see who could last longest in the knockouts. Lita was right; it was simple to play but difficult to win. Sera was delighted to reach the final stage almost every turn while Kiyoza struggled to pass the middle rounds. Lita spent much of her down time texting someone. Kiyoza took her turn when she didn’t look up in time to start.

“Sorry,” Lita said. “Midi’s telling me what she got for Squidmas. Look at her in these slippers. Isn’t she the cutest?” She showed them a picture of an Inkling girl with emerald ink posing in pajamas and fluffy white slippers.

Kiyoza vaguely agreed.

“She is your friend?” Sera asked.

“Friend, teammate, and future girlfriend,” Lita said.

“It’s been over six months. Ask her out already,” Kiyoza complained. “You’re worse than Yuma.”

“I’m waiting for the right time!”

“You’re scared.”

“Am not. And Yuma’s delusional. Akara wouldn’t go for him in a hundred lifetimes.”

“Harsh.”

“Am I wrong? Oh, speaking of Yuma – don’t tell him, but Somi thinks he’s cute.”

As Lita went on about the girl named Midori, Sera realized that she was replying more than Kiyoza, who was suddenly intent on getting his character through the course. When the round ended and Lita finally took a turn, Sera asked, “You have heard from Goji?”

“She said she misses us and hopes we’re having fun. Sent a picture too.” He showed Sera the photo of Goji waving from a snow-covered balcony. The drift against the glass door reached her knees.

“Let’s send one back,” Lita suggested. She leaned against Kiyoza. “Sera, c’mere.”

“You want me too?”

“Duh.”

Sera looked up at Kiyoza’s raised phone and gave her best cautious smile.

“Closer,” he said, and slung his arm over her shoulders to tug her into the frame.

-=-=-=-=-=-=-

They passed the day with games, movies, and plentiful food. Sera was nursing a stomachache by the end of dinner, but she didn’t regret a bite. She even took the hot cocoa Kiyoza offered her as they returned to the living room.

Lita was pulling the controllers off the charging dock when her phone rang. Her mantle sparkled. “It’s Midi. I’ll be right back.” She darted up the stairs, already talking with Midori.

Kiyoza shook his head and tossed his controller on the coffee table.

Sera sat beside him. “You do not like this Midori?”

“Hm? Oh, sure, I do. She’s nice. Really smart.”

“You do not like Lita talking to her.”

“Kinda rude to text and talk to someone else when you have company right here.”

“For being so rude, you do it a lot. I know jealousy when I see it.”

He flopped back against the couch. “Okay… She’s just been nursing this crush since summer, and it’s getting annoying. She puts the world on hold for Midori. Wouldn’t that bother you?”

“Perhaps, but we need not put our world on hold for them.” She handed him the controller and took one for herself.

Kiyoza grinned slowly and turned on the game. “You know, I’m glad you’re here.”

“I should hope so. You invited me.”

“What I mean is, thanks for coming. I know you don’t have much alone-time here.”

For a moment, she considered telling him what happened in the clothing shop as a reason for her hesitance, but there was no need to spoil the night with the story. If he ever asked again, she would tell it. “I like my solitude,” she said, “but I like you as well. Despite first impressions.” 

“You’ll never let me forget, will you?”

“Never.”

They played until Lita came back with mantle aglow. “What’d I miss?”

“Me losing. Here – have a go,” Kiyoza said. Neither of them mentioned Midori, though every so often, Lita smiled at messages on her phone and typed. Kiyoza seemed not to notice anymore. He turned his attention to Sera instead. 

Sera wondered at the strange feeling that filled her heart between the talk and laughter. Reluctant as she was to come, small as she felt in the Basanas’ expansive home, she wished the night would never end. And when it finally did, she would still have Octivus with Goji and Kiyo. She couldn’t wait to tell Suvi what her no-plans holiday had become.

_Belonging_. The word floated up in her mind as Kiyoza celebrated an overdue win. _This is what family feels like?_ She was more than an afterthought. More than the sick girl needing care. _They want me._

No gift under a tree could ever be as sweet.


End file.
